


Sweet Little Prince

by Leiyedeth



Series: Little Prince [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Family Drama, Father Figures, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Step-Father Otabek, Step-Son Yuri, StepFather-StepSon relationship, Taboo, This is a sin, Yuri has 19 here, here we go again, see ya in hell, this family is a mess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: Segunda parte de Perfect Little PrinceEl tiempo pasa y los secretos no pueden seguir guardados, sobre todo cuando la relación de Yuri y su madre se deteriora cada vez más.Yuri está dispuesto a mostrarle el amor que le tiene a papi Beka.🔸️OtaYuri🔸️Diferencia de edad: 19/39
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Little Prince [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684192
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Si bien la vida puede estar llena de incertidumbre, Yuri tenía algo que nunca le sería arrebatado: siempre sería el principito de papi Beka.

Con el pasar del tiempo su relación solo iba volviéndose más estrecha y cercana, compartían momentos mágicos mientras estaban a solas y ambos se amaban con devoción ciega.

Al principio, había dudado de mantener una relación con su padrastro a escondidas de su mamá; su mayor temor era ser descubierto y que enviaran a papi Beka a la cárcel o que Tiana se lo llevara lejos. Afortunadamente no ocurrió, Yuri estaba demasiado pendiente de no arruinar lo más bonito que había tenido en la vida y planificaba todo para que nadie pudiera dudar de ellos dos.

Papi Beka también era cuidadoso; no dejaba nada al azar y lo protegía de cualquier cosa. Incluso cuando lo atacaban las dudas, papi Beka le calmaba con su beso en su frente y le prometía que nada iba a cambiar, susurrándole palabras de amor.

Habían días en que Tiana se acercaba a papi Beka más de la cuenta, buscándolo, tratando de sonar dulce; era obvio que buscaba seducirle y atraerlo de nuevo a su lado.

La rabia ardía en el estómago de Yuri y no podía hacer nada para no delatarse, tenía que morderse la lengua para no soltar improperios cada vez que veía como Tiana buscaba la mano de Otabek mientras estaban en la mesa. A pesar de sus intentos, a veces decía cosas que pretendían lastimar a su madre y más de alguna vez le insinuó que sabía que ella estaba con otras personas.

Su relación nunca había sido tan tensa con Tiana, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, no cuando papi Beka era suyo. Soportaba todos los castigos que les eran dados por su falta de respeto y sonreía con suficiencia cuando escuchaba a la mujer exponiendo su comportamiento ante papi Beka, y este decía que era una exageración y que era un buen chico.

Durante los viajes de Tiana era cuando las cosas andaban mejor, allí podía cambiarse a la habitación de papi Beka y dormir a su lado por las noches; despertar en sus brazos era la mejor sensación del mundo, esa y sentir sus besos antes de caer rendido.

🔶️ 🔶️🔶️

Tres años llevaban escondiéndose de Tiana. Tres años de constantes peleas entre madre e hijo y Otabek poniendo paños fríos a la situación sin tomar alguna decisión que pusiera fin a los conflictos.

No es que no quisiera, tan solo quería mantener la frágil apariencia de imparcialidad.

Por otra parte, Yuri sabía que papi Beka intentaba que las cosas marcharan en paz hasta que él fuera mayor de edad y no corrieran peligro; pero se le hacía complicado, más por su personalidad explosiva y porque estuvo a punto de revelarlo todo cuando dio la noticia de que pensaba estudiar arquitectura para seguir los pasos de Otabek.

Tiana se había molestado por el apego que tenía su hijo con su (aún) marido, y tampoco le gustaba cómo Otabek parecía darle toda la atención a Yuri. La forma en que se trataban no podía ser normal, eran demasiado cercanos a pesar de no ser realmente familia, Otabek parecía encariñado con el mocoso; al principio estaba bien, quería que su hijo tuviera un padre bueno y que pudiera guiarlo, pero ya estaba demasiado crecido con diecinueve años, como para seguir siendo "el niño de papá", más aún cuando seguía arrojándose a sus brazos o empezando guerras de cosquillas.

Una vez había entrado sorpresivamente al estudio donde solían encerrarse por las tardes, había encontrado a Yuri sentado en el regazo de su marido, los brazos de este alrededor de su cintura, demasiado juntos para leer un libro. No quería sospechar de que tuvieran algo de índole romántico, era estúpido creerlo, sobre todo porque Otabek se había casado con ella, una mujer.

—No molestes a Otabek.— le había dicho y Yuri solo la había mirado fijamente, la burla reflejada en los ojos verdes tan iguales a los suyos.

—Estamos estudiando.— había respondido el moreno, con ese tono pausado que la sacaba de quicio.— después de todo, Yura está cursando arquitectura.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero es ridículo que aún quiera estar sentado en tus piernas como si fuera un chiquillo.

—A papi Beka no le molesta.— dijo con una sonrisa enorme que no llegó a sus ojos, si no que aún fijos en los de ella.— ¿cierto, papi Beka?

—Mientras entiendas lo que estudiamos, por mí está bien.

—Lo estás consintiendo demasiado.— intentó persuadirlo de su error, hablando de su hijo como si no estuviera allí; ese era su último recurso.— luego se acostumbrará a estar pegado a ti todo el tiempo.

—¿Soy un estorbo, papi Beka?

—No lo eres, Yura.— acarició el cabello rubio y Yuri apoyó su cabeza en el cuello del mayor enseñándole su mejor sonrisa.— solo estamos estudiando, Tatiana, no creo que sea tan grave.

—Es que no saben lo raros que se ven estando así de... ¡juntos!

—Mamá.— había reído Yuri, con un tono completamente irónico.— ¿temes que papi Beka me quiera más a mí que a ti?

—¡Ustedes son imposibles!

Otabek había dicho que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero la intuición de Tatiana le orillaba a pensar lo peor, sobre todo porque las situaciones similares se repetían.

Colmaban un poco su paciencia con su cercanía y después de esa pregunta que le había hecho Yuri, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que el mocoso estaba tratando de robarle a Otabek.

Así que intentaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, vigilando a ambos; sin embargo, con lo único que se topaba era con la relación que siempre habían mantenido. No había ningún comportamiento fuera de lo normal, Yuri incluso parecía que estaba saliendo con alguien de la universidad y Otabek estaba cada vez más concentrado en el trabajo porque estaba empezando en un nuevo proyecto.

Claro que la relación con su marido estaba más que congelada. Llevaban años de esa manera, así que era una costumbre que se limitaran a un saludo y a una conversación amena; no eran más que una pareja de amigos, pues la intimidad entre ambos había desaparecido hace bastante tiempo.

A pesar de estar en esa situación, Tatiana no quería divorciarse de Otabek, puesto que con él tenía una seguridad que no podría hallar con nadie más, a pesar de que más de una vez fue tentada por su amante de turno para abandonarlo, no quiso hacerlo porque Yuri era aún menor de edad y no quería alguna clase de demanda en su contra. Sin embargo, ahora que podría hacerlo no quería, no cuando quería descubrir qué tramaba su hijo.

🔶️🔶️🔶️

Esa día lunes, Otabek había salido alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, por lo que cuando Tatiana llegó a las 9, de su viaje de negocios, se encontró con la casa vacía. O eso es lo que creyó hasta que oyó los pasos lentos de su hijo.

Venía saliendo del cuarto de baño, solo vistiendo una camisa y su ropa interior, su largo cabello rubio revuelto como si estuviera recién despertando.

—Buenos días, Yuri.

—Ah... hola, mamá.— saludó, bostezando y acercándose a su progenitora para ayudarla con sus maletas.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Qué?

—Ahí.— Tiana tocó los labios manchados de su hijo y se encontró con que era lápiz labial.

La boca de Yuri estaba completamente manchada de lápiz labial rojo, sus labios hinchados. Su cuello estaba lleno de morados y huellas oscuras, su pecho decorado con mordiscos y marcas de dedos; con un barrido visual pudo notar que las marcas también se extendían por su abdomen y se perdían en la cinturilla de sus bóxers.

Claros indicios de que que mantuvo un encuentro sexual hace poco.

—¿Qué demonios, Yuri?.— le preguntó molesta, asqueada del aspecto que le mostraba su hijo; sobre todo por esas costras perladas que estaban pegadas en algunas zonas de su piel.— ¿No puedes ser más decente?

—¿Decente?.— preguntó con ironía, dejando las maletas en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos, enojado también.— ¿Qué sabes tú de decencia?

—¡No me faltes el respeto mocoso!

—¡No te vengas a hacer la madre ejemplar, entonces! Nunca te importó lo que hacía, ¿y ahora por qué?

—Te ves como un callejero. Te paseas así porque Otabek no está, ¿no? Aprovechas de mostrarte como eres ahora que tu papito Beka no está para verte, ¿Quién es la zorra con la que te estás acostando? ¿tu novia?

—No me gustan las zorras.— Yuri rió y se miró las uñas como si fuera la cosa más interesante mundo, adoptando una actitud calculadamente afeminada.— no me dan ni tienen lo que necesito.

—¿Qué...? Oh, ¿te acuestas con hombres? ¿es eso?

—¿Tienes algún problema?.— preguntó en un tono desafiante, a pesar de que Tatiana lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de asco y enojo.

—Problemas con tener en casa a una puta que se abre de piernas para cualquiera, ¿debería?

Respondió en el mismo tono. Estaba furiosa, una parte de sí le demandaba que le diera una buena bofetada a su hijo.

Había caído bajo, tan bajo como para meterse con hombres, y quizás de qué clase para haberse convertido en un desvergonzado. En ese momento, Tiana comprendió que sus sospechas podrían ser ciertas: Yuri podría intentar quedarse con Otabek.

Le odió. Le odió más que nunca.

Pudo tolerarlo a pesar de que nunca quiso ser madre. Estuvo orgullosa de haber procreado a una criatura tan bella e inteligente, pero ahora no era más que una amenaza.

Una amenaza a su tranquilidad.

Nunca debió haberlo traído al mundo o simplemente debió haberlo regalado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No debió haber cargado con Yuri, tarde o temprano se volvería en su contra...

Y ahí estaban los resultados.

—No me acuesto con cualquiera, Tatiana.— en cada sílaba de su nombre se encargó de poner veneno.

Estaba aún más furiosa.

El maldito mocoso.

—No me importa. Revuélcate con quien te plazca.

No estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando cómo le trataba. Seguramente estaba en una estúpida etapa rebelde y se aprovechaba de que Otabek no estaba para mostrar esa horrible actitud.

Cómo deseaba que se hubiera largado a una universidad más lejana, pero no, se quedó en la ciudad, estudiando arquitectura.

—Solo hay una persona que me gusta, Tatiana. Y sabes muy bien de quién se trata.

Entrecerró los ojos, molesta con la descarada insinuación.

—No me vengas con esos juegos, mocoso. Sé lo que pretendes, no te metas conmigo.

—Si es una amenaza, prefiero que seas directa.

Yuri caminó los pasos que los separaban, hasta quedar frente a su madre. Ambos retándose con la mirada, dispuestos a enfrentarse en ese momento.

—No te acerques a Otabek.

—¿Eso es lo que siempre quisiste decirme? ¿Temes que papi Beka me prefiera?

—Pareces una zorra con ese maquillaje en la boca.

—A papi Beka le gusta.

—Mentiroso...

—Le encanta que me pinte los labios de rojo y lo bese. Le gusta hacer un desastre conmigo, que marque mis labios en sus hombros... y en su verga.

—Como si pudiera creer eso.

Yuri compuso su mejor expresión de triunfo y empezó a hablar en rápidos susurros.

—Le gusto así, siendo una zorra, como tú dices. Me encanta papi Beka, amo cuando se corre dentro de mí, cuando me jode sobre el sofá, cuando me dice que soy el único para él. Me encanta sentirlo y oírlo gemir mi nombre cuando llega al orgasmo. Él me hizo esto anoche.— indicó las marcas en su cuerpo con una sonrisa cínica.

Tatiana apretó los labios guardándose los insultos, creyendo que su hijo solo estaba buscando sacarla de sus casillas. No había forma de que Otabek se prestara para un juego de ese tipo, es decir, era un hombre maduro y buena persona, no podría ser capaz de enredarse en los juegos de Yuri.

—Mira, Yuri. No sé qué es lo que pretendes con esto, pero...

—Solo te estoy informando, Tiana. Papi Beka es mío, me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él; nos amamos desde hace tiempo, pero él no había querido tocarme porque era menor de edad.— mintió, sintiéndose superior ante la cara de horror de su mamá.— y ahora podemos estar juntos, porque tú nunca estás.

—Eres un mentiroso.— esta vez dejó caer con fuerza su mano sobre la mejilla de Yuri.

—Que me golpees no quita el hecho de que papi Beka me lo ha hecho en cada rincón de esta casa ¿sabes cuánto dura cuando está realmente caliente? ¿sabes qué le gusta?.— se lamió los labios en un gesto obsceno.— le gusta correrse en mi boca, que le llame "papi Beka" cuando está encima de mí ¿alguna vez te lo hizo hasta que te desmayaste? ¿te hizo sentir que perderías la cabeza?... claro que no. Nunca lo apreciaste lo suficiente, nunca podrías fijarte en el maravilloso hombre que es ¿y sabes por qué? Porque prefieres estar con otros tipos, con dos de tus compañeros de trabajo y tu jefe, ¿por abrirle las piernas a tu jefe te ascendieron?

—¡Yuri!.— exclamó Tatiana con un tono de voz que rozaba la histeria, de una zancada se acercó dispuesta a agredir nuevamente a su hijo.

—¡No me levantes la mano de nuevo!.— sujetó la muñeca de la mujer.— ya no tengo cinco años para que me manipules. Tú nunca me quisiste, por lo menos papi Beka siempre se preocupó de mí y me quiere, soy lo mejor para él.

—¡Sal de esta casa!

Luchó por soltarse, pero Yuri la sujetó más fuerte para mantenerla quieta.

—Tú vete de aquí. Este es el hogar de Otabek. Tú eres la que no corresponde aquí, vete a la casa de alguno de tus amantes.

—Eres un atrevido... peor que una puta.

—¿Y de quién crees que aprendí?

Las blancas mejillas de Tatiana se tiñeron por la ira. Forcejeó más fuerte, lanzando golpes al aire con su mano libre; Yuri la soltó de improviso, por lo que la mujer cayó al suelo.

Le dirigió una última sonrisa sarcástica antes de volver a su cuarto, ignorando el llanto rabioso de su madre.

🔶️🔶️🔶️

Yuri prácticamente no salió de su cuarto antes de que Otabek volviera. Aprovechó cada segundo que su mamá estaba fuera de casa para asearse y conseguir comida; ni siquiera se molestó en ir a la universidad, puesto que sabía que Tatiana podía intentar algo si se movía de allí.

Durante tres días, tanto en la mañana como en la noche, Tatiana aporreaba la puerta, llamándolo para hablar, primero intentando por las buenas, pero al no recibir respuestas, los insultos de grueso calibre no se hacían esperar. Yuri la ignoraba, subiendo el volumen de la música hasta reventar o solo permaneciendo en silencio.

Hacerla gritar de frustración se había convertido en una especie de meta diaria.

Al cuarto día llegó Otabek de su viaje de trabajo.

Apenas cruzó el umbral de su casa, Tatiana empezó a gritarle, cuestionándolo sobre la relación con su hijo. Exigiendo detalles mientras las lágrimas de ira bañaban su rostro.

―¡¿Desde cuándo?!.― cuestionaba Tatiana con la voz destemplada.― ¿desde cuando caíste en el juego de ese mocoso? ¿por qué él?

―Conversemos esto como personas civilizadas.― fue lo único que dijo, mientras guiaba a la mujer hasta el comedor.

―¡Explícamelo, Otabek!

―No lo sé, Tiana.

―Entonces es cierto. ¡Eres un enfermo! lo criaste como a un hijo, lo viste crecer, ¿cómo pudiste dejarte seducir por él? ¿qué es lo que te hizo? Se supone que eres un adulto y te dejaste arrastrar en sus juegos?

―Tatiana, hablemos con calma...

―¿Cómo me voy a calmar si ese maldito crío se robó a mi esposo?

―No hables de mí como si fuera el diablo.― intervino Yuri, apoyado en la puerta, con actitud desinteresada.

―Mocoso insolente. Eres un atrevido, debí haberte regalado cuando tuve oportunidad... eres lo más bajo, igual que tu padre, ojalá nunca hubieras nacido.

―Tatiana, basta.― el moreno utilizó un tono más firme en su voz para obtener la atención de la mujer.― Deja de culpar a Yuri de todo, no es... no es como si él me hubiese obligado a esto. Fue mutuo.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que le viste? ¿Qué...?

―Deja de hacer un circo con esto Tatiana.― esta vez fue Yuri quien intervino, yendo hasta el lado de Otabek, abrazándolo por la cintura.― no vengas a victimizarte con todo esto y no intentes acusar a papi Beka de nada; es tan bueno que respetó y esperó hasta que fuera mayor de edad.

El hombre retuvo su respiración ante la mentira de Yuri. Había estado con un menor, un menor al que debía proteger y cuidar en su calidad de padrastro, pero acabó desarrollando esos sentimientos enfermizos hacia el pequeño.

Había fallado como hombre, como persona...

―Tatiana...

―No le digas nada, papi Beka.― se abrazó al mayor.― ella no merece nada de ti ni de mí. Y antes de que digas una palabra, revisa tu teléfono, mamá

Con la ira fluyendo en sus venas, Tatiana revisó las últimas notificaciones, donde aparecía un correo enviado por su hijo. Con el nerviosismo a flor de piel abrió y se encontró con una decena de archivos, fotografías y videos que pensó que nadie jamás vería.

De nueva cuenta las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos verdes, de nueva cuenta sintió el odio contra su hijo bullir en su mente... de nueva cuenta deseó nunca haberlo traído al mundo.

―¿Crees que estás en posición de decir algo, mamá?

―Eres un monstruo.

―De tal palo, tal astilla. Si sabes lo que te conviene, espero tomes tus cosas y te largues.

―¿Qué hiciste, Yura?.― preguntó Otabek, sorprendido por el intercambio que los rubios habían tenido; pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

La respiración de Tatiana se volvió irregular y palideció por completo. Estaba conteniendo sus palabras.

Pasaron largos segundos en donde pareció recuperar la compostura. Fue por unas cuantas cosas a su cuarto y salió rauda de aquella casa.

Yuri sonrió triunfante. Nada podría arruinar su felicidad en ese momento. Por fin había obtenido lo que tanto quería: papi Beka era completamente suyo.

―Principito, tenemos que hablar.

―Sí, papi Beka.

🔶️🔶️🔶️

Lo que sea que Otabek fuera a decir pasó al olvido cuando Yuri, con toda la impaciencia del mundo, cruzó sus brazos tras su cuello y tiró de él para fundirse en un beso necesitado.

Los ruiditos jadeantes que hacía el rubio le dejaban más que claro la urgencia con la que lo deseaba. Yuri aprovechó de arrastrarlo hasta la cama, la cama del cuarto matrimonial que ahora podrían utilizar libremente y sin esconderse de nadie.

Con los dedos temblorosos, el rubio quiso quitarse su camiseta, pero no quería abandonar los labios del mayor; extrañaba tanto a su papi Beka y solo conocía una forma de confirmar que todo lo que había pasado era real, de poder estar seguro de que era él quien había triunfado por sobre su madre.

Fue más fácil deshacerse de la camisa de Otabek, deslizar sus manos para recordar el calor de su piel, esa suavidad en sus músculos ondulantes; fueron apenas unos días, pero anhelaba sentir a papi Beka cerca, tenerlo a su lado, espantar las ideas de que un día podría no volver.

―Mierda.― Yuri gruñó cuando, desesperadamente intentó desnudarse, pero la prisa no era la mejor compañera para esos momentos.

—Con calma, bebé.— sostuvo el rostro del menor entre sus manos y lo besó lentamente, hundiendo su lengua entre los finos labios con una dedicación imposible, apoderándose de a poco de ese sabor tan característico.

Yuri fue relajando su respiración y se sentía derretir ante las atenciones. Papi Beka era tan bueno.

De manera atenta lo sentó al borde de la cama, y con cuidado desató las agujetas de las zapatillas del rubio, sacó los calcetines de gatitos y repartió unos cuantos besitos sobre el empeine, mimando sus pies como si fueran algo sagrado. Yuri suspiró cuando fue empujado levemente contra el colchón, con sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza permitió que papi Beka desabotonara su pantalón y los arrastrara con lentitud por sus piernas.

Las caricias pausadas ascendían por su piel, ambas manos morenas delineando las formas de sus muslos, bajando hasta los tobillos solo para detenerse un momento antes de volver arriba. Con insinuante tranquilidad Otabek dejó sus manos en las estrechas caderas, jugando con la pretina de su ropa interior, desesperando a Yuri por un toque más íntimo.

—Papi Beka.— le llamó con la voz agitada, mordisqueando su labio inferior en un intento de serenarse.

—¿Qué pasa, Yura?.— preguntó bajando un poco la prenda, dibujando con sus dedos las formas de la cresta ilíaca.

—¿Me quieres?

—Claro que sí, bebé. Te amo.— alzando la camiseta depositó un beso cerca de su ombligo.— jamás lo dudes. Haría lo que fuera por tí.

—¿De verdad?.— no pudo ocultar la ilusión en su voz y en sus bonitos ojos verdes.

—No tengo por qué mentirte.

—¿Te vas a divorciar de mamá?

—Dalo por hecho.— lo despojó de su ropa interior y sin demora abrió las blancas piernas para exponer al menor.— el próximo lunes tengo reunión con mi abogado, nos reuniremos para hablar para saber con qué causal haremos la demanda.

—Infidelidad de una de las partes.— rió Yuri, liberándose de su camiseta para yacer completamente desnudo.

Otabek le devolvió una sonrisa antes de tomar la tarea de volver a hacer visibles las marcas que había dejado en el torso de su hijastro hace días atrás. Pequeños espasmos del delgado cuerpo fueran las respuestas que recibió a cambio.

—No creo que el juez esté de mi lado si expongo algo como eso.

—No me refería a nosotros, papi Beka. Mamá es la que te ha engañado por algún tiempo.

Detuvo sus movimientos y la afilada mirada de los ojos castaños se posaron en el rostro de su adoración, esperando por más información.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mamá ha estado algún tiempo viéndose con otras personas, sé que han sido tres. La escuché hablar con ellos y la vi tres veces, una con un tipo alto y calvo, y la otra con un hombre rubio que se veía más joven.

—Bebé, Yura.— cogió su mentón con más fuerza de la necesaria y lo obligó a sostenerle la mirada.— ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Un trémulo gemido se escapó del menor ante lo sorpresiva y violenta de la acción de su querido papi. No se esperaba algo así de él, pero tampoco esperaba excitarse aún más con aquello.

—No quería que mamá me llevara lejos de ti, papi Beka.— murmuró apenas, jadeando cuando el pulgar de Otabek recorrió su labio inferior, presionando hasta abrir su boca y dejando que su dedo se encontrara con la lengua del menor.

—Mi principito, tan dulce, tan inteligente.— introdujo el índice y el dedo medio, forzando la entrada, queriendo mojar sus dedos en la saliva del menor.— ¿Tatiana sabía que la habías visto? ¿tienes algunas pruebas?

Yuri asintió, levantando las rodillas cuando supo que la otra mano del mayor buscaba hacer contacto con su intimidad.

Claro que tenía pruebas, tomó fotografías y grabó videos por si tenía la necesidad de chantajear a su madre en algún momento.

―Papi Beka ― gimió cuando los dedos salieron de su boca, se revolvió inquieto, separando aún más sus piernas―. ¡por favor!

―Eres tan dulce, principito.

Atrapó sus labios hinchados en un beso cadencioso, robándose esos suspiros y jadeos. Llevó sus dedos húmedo entre los muslos abiertos de Yuri y deslizó un dedo en su interior.

Casi de forma automática, el rubio llevó sus manos a la espalda morena, buscando un soporte, un lugar donde desahogar las sensaciones que lo mataban placenteramente. Su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a papi Beka que solo pudo sentir el intenso deleite de recibirlo.

―A veces me asusta que quieras dejarme, bebé.

―No voy a dejarte, papi Beka. Te amo.

Otabek agregó otro dedo, presionando insistentemente, moviéndolo para encontrar aquel lugar que conseguía colorear a su amante; supo que lo halló cuando Yuri gritó y se arqueó sobre la cama.

Esa perfecta curva que formaba su espalda en los momentos de más intenso placer. Amaba cada uno de los gestos del menor, desde su sonrisa traviesa hasta su mohín de enojo, todo de Yuri era perfecto, parecía haber nacido para ser adorado.

―Te amo tanto, Yura.

La manera en que el interior de Yuri apretaba sus dedos le hizo sonreír, su pequeño estaba tan ansioso por sentirlo. No quería alargar más la agonía del menor, quería complacerlo... y jugar un poco con él.

Otabek se estiró lo suficiente como para alcanzar unos paquetitos de la mesita de noche. Desgarró el paquete de un condón y se cubrió tan rápido como pudo.

―No, papi Beka. Así no, quiero sentirte completo.― gimoteó balanceando sus caderas de un lado a otro, buscando el contacto de su mano con su erección.

―No has ido a clases, bebé.

Yuri cabeceó afirmativamente, apretando sus labios para evitar hacer más reclamos. Sabía que merecía alguna reprimenda por su comportamiento, pero papi Beka no lo castigaba ni regañaba, solo hacía esas pequeñas cosas, como privarle de lo que más le gustaba.

Y una de las cosas que más le gustaba era esa, que papi Beka lo llenara con su semilla.

Con mucho cuidado, el mayor se guió hasta la lubricada entrada de Yuri y se deslizó de un solo movimiento en su interior. De inmediato, las blancas piernas se enredaron en la cintura contraria.

Bastaron pocos segundos para que el rubio comenzara ciertos movimientos destinados a que papi Beka se hundiera aún más profundo en su cuerpo. Los sonidos de placer no se hicieron esperar, jadeos que se entrecortaban con pequeños gritos ahogados.

Se estaban ahogando en las sensaciones. El saber que por fin eran libres, parecía ser el combustible de sus deseos, ya no deberían esconderse en su propia casa; lo que pasara fuera de esas cuatro paredes no era importante, podían dejar esa ciudad de mierda y empezar de nuevo, juntos, donde nadie los conociera ni los juzgara... donde nadie supiera el parentesco que compartieron por tantos años.

El menor gimió desesperado cada vez que su papi Beka se empujaba en su interior, intentando coordinar con su ritmo para sentirlo con mayor intensidad. Quería permanecer con los ojos abiertos para ver en primera fila como esos írises castaños siempre cálidos se transformaban por el deseo, ver la expresión fiera mientras se adueñaba de él de una forma tan primitiva y carnal.

No había palabras con las que pudiera describir lo que papi Beka le hacía sentir. Lo amaba tanto (tanto) que no era capaz de compararlo con alguien, haría todo por él, daría todo por él, si papi Beka se lo pedía, se humillaría ante él... pero papi Beka no lo haría, porque lo amaba de la misma perfecta manera, tan tierno y con tanta locura.

Era su príncipe, su príncipe dulce y perfecto. Y papi Beka era su amo, su dueño, su rey, su todo.

Y siempre sería así, hasta que ambos se consumieran en esta vida.

El placer recorrió su columna, apremiándolo y angustiándolo a partes iguales, hasta que terminaba jadeando en busca de aire y temblando completamente. El mayor se inclinó sobre él para apoderarse de su boca con un beso demandante, parecía que quería devorar sus gemidos; una de las manos morenas encontró su miembro, lo que le provocó una sacudida.

—Me estás apretando demasiado, bebé.― murmuró con la voz enronquecida y lo único que recibió como respuesta fue que Yuri contrajo un poco más sus músculos internos.― sí... así.

Otabek volvió a su posición inicial, sujetó con fuerza el costado de Yuri y continuó entrando sin descanso en su cuerpo, masturbándolo, fijándose como el placer se asomaba en las pupilas verdes.

Tan perfecto.

Pulsos de semen se dispararon sobre la mano de Otabek, extendiéndose por el pecho y abdomen de Yuri. Sus labios rosa dejando ir esos lánguidos suspiros satisfechos, sus piernas temblando, su frente coronada una fina capa de sudor, su propia semilla como joyas perladas sobre su piel... tan perfecto.

Aquella imagen fue suficiente para que el moreno terminara. Ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer más tiempo en su interior; saliéndose cuidadosamente, se quitó el preservativo para anudarlo y lanzarlo al papelero al lado de la cama.

Se acercó a Yuri y se recostó a su lado, llamándolo a que se acostara entre sus brazos, feliz de sentir la desnudez del menor contra su pecho. Tranquilizó y por primera vez sin urgencias.

―Te amo, papi Beka.― repitió una vez más, escondiendo su rostro cerca del cuello del mayor, respirando su aroma y lamiendo un poco para capturar el sabor de su pasión.

―¿Me vas a seguir diciendo papi Beka?

―¿Por qué no? Eres mi papi Beka, siempre lo serás.― respondió riéndose con ligereza, pegándose un poco más al contrario, sintiendo las ásperas manos pasearse vagamente por su cintura.

―¿No se te hace un poco raro llamarme así?

―No, creo que es más... íntimo. ¿O quieres que te llame de otra manera?

―Llámame como tu desees, principito.

―Papi Beka, entonces.― deslizó una de sus manos por el pecho moreno, dejándola avanzar erráticamente, trazando figuras con sus uñas, cerca de los pezones del contrario.― puedo no ir a la universidad mañana y quedarme contigo todo el día.

―No, Yura. Ya has faltado mucho y debes ponerte al corriente con tus proyectos; veré si puedo conseguir un certificado médico con el doctor de la empresa para justificar estos días

―Gracias, papi Beka.― arrastró sus dedos por el firme vientre, perdiéndose en el borde de sus pantalones, bajando un poco más hasta rozar el camino de oscuro vello.― eres el mejor, prometo hacer todos mis deberes, pero... ¿me podrías ayudar con uno de los proyectos? hay unas cosas que no entiendo del todo, sobre todo con el tema de las mediciones, ¿lo harías?

―Claro que sí, principito

―Puedo devolverte el favor de inmediato

Se medio incorporó de su lugar y gateó hasta estar en la posición que él consideró correcta: con su cabeza en el regazo del mayor. Otabek medio sonrió, se dedicó a tocar los tersos glúteos de Yuri, mientras este manipulaba su miembro para consolidar su erección.

Las manos de Yuri no dejaron su labor hasta que obtuvo resultados, satisfecho lamió la punta con lentitud. No se esperó que el mayor, de golpe, introdujera dos dedos en su entrada.

―Continúa.

Yuri lo miró con la vista desenfocada por unos segundos antes de acomodarse mejor y tragarlo por completo. Ni siquiera comenzó lento, se sentía animado por lo que los dedos de papi Beka causaba en su interior, aún estaba sensible y el hormigueo agradable en su cuerpo parecía multiplicarse.

Gemía, lamía y chupaba, una mano jugaba con los testículos de Otabek y la otra sostenía la porción que no cabía en su boca. Otabek enredó sus dedos libres en el cabello de Yuri, marcándole un ritmo, al mismo tiempo que colaba otro dígito en su suave canal.

Curvando sus dedos, el moreno dio con el sitio exacto que hacía que su hijastro perdiera la cordura y presionó con más fuerza de la necesaria. Yuri gritó, levantando su cabeza para evitar ahogarse; gimió con fuerza cuando su punto sensible fue atacado una y otra vez; se sintió perdido por unos segundos, pero no dudó al momento de introducir la punta del pene de papi Beka en su boca.

Aplastó la sedosa piel contra sus labios, aspirando, dejando que su lengua se hiciera cargo de esa pequeña ranura, fuente de aquel líquido translúcido que embarraba su boca; dejó que su saliva resbalara y volvió a tomar una porción generosa, hasta sentir que la carne firme raspaba con su paladar de forma dura, algo ruda. Sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. Relajó la garganta para dejar que papi Beka tomara lo que necesitara de él, a pesar de que le costaba conectar las ideas gracias a los estragos que estaba causando en su interior. Se sentía tan bien, tan lleno, que su propio miembro dolía.

Un fuerte tirón de cabello lo obligó a dejar su trabajo y levantar la cabeza. Un trémulo grito se escapó de sus labios hinchados cuando los dedos lo dejaron.

―Arrodíllate, principito.― algo mareado, pero asintiendo, Yuri obedeció la orden que le fue dada.― mientras me esperas, mantente abierto para mí.

Volvió asentir sin cuestionar nada. Otabek se puso de pie para terminar de desnudarse, sin perder ningún movimiento del menor, que en esos momentos dirigía sus propios dedos a su entrada para prepararse.

Ver allí a Yuri, de rodillas en su cama, haciendo exactamente lo que le pedía era algo que nunca en la vida se arrepentiría de ver.

Gimiendo suavemente, moviendo su pelvis al ritmo de una música imaginaria, el rubio se penetraba a sí mismo, sus mano libre vagando por su pecho, acariciándose. No sabía si estaba dando ese espectáculo de forma voluntaria o ya se había perdido en la difusa nube del placer.

―Ya está bien, Yura. Ya estoy aquí.

Besó el pálido cuello, dibujando patrones rojizos con sus dientes y labios, sintiendo los estremecimientos del menor, el apresurado pulso latiendo en esa zona, el calor de su piel, el perfume de su excitación.

―Papi Beka, soy tuyo.― suspiró entregando su voluntad, apoyando su espalda en el pecho del mencionado.― te amo.

―Te amo, mi principito. Mucho.― apartó las blancas manos para continuar él. Separando un poco sus nalgas, rozando superficialmente su erección contra la entrada que pronto lo albergaría.― creo que esta vez lo mereces.

Yuri se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior al darle un significado a las palabras de papi Beka; podía sentir su extensión abriéndose paso nuevamente en su carne, esta vez sin la barrera de látex que él consideraba estorbosa, ahora lograba notar por completo a papi Beka, sentirlo correctamente.

―Gracias.― chilló cuando las penetraciones empezaron casi de inmediato, robándole el aire y el equilibrio.― gracias, gracias...

Pero papi Beka estaba ahí para sostenerlo de sus brazos e impedir que se fuera de bruces contra la cama.

Casi sin descanso, Otabek arremetía contra el delgado cuerpo de Yuri, deleitándose con su calidez y esas paredes de terciopelo que se adaptaban tan perfectamente a él.

Yuri era el cielo. La perfección hecha hombre.

No paró de gemir y gritar "gracias" en cada embestida, a pesar de que a veces sentía que perdía la voz, pero era más firme su creencia de que era necesario agradecer a papi Beka por cumplir su capricho. Sentía la vista nublada y sabía que esta vez no necesitaría ayuda extra para correrse, no cuando papi Beka golpeaba repetidamente ese interruptor en su interior que encendía su placer.

Una y otra vez, los roces incesantes del rígido miembro de Otabek contra sus terminales nerviosas lo elevaban a las sensaciones más exquisitas, alcanzando un placer diferente, más agudo y duradero. Papi Beka tenía tanta resistencia como para conducirlo a un orgasmo seco.

Sintió los temblores propios del final, pero papi Beka aún no estaba satisfecho. Seguía atacando su cuerpo, mordiendo su cuello y hombros, marcándolo, jadeando su nombre cerca de su oído. La embestidas habían bajado en velocidad, pero parecían haber aumentado en aciertos: cada vez que el mayor se retiraba para volver a entrar, sentía como su próstata era estimulada a tal punto que algo de dolor entraba al juego.

―Gracias, papi Beka.― repitió entre gritos, su respiración completamente errática, su pecho subiendo y bajando descontrolado, su piel coloreándose de rosa por el esfuerzo.

Era un desastre, el cabello revuelto, el sudor humedeciendo su espalda que estaba en contacto con el pecho moreno, sus labios dejando escapar incoherencias y la saliva que no podía manejar mientras trataba de hablar. No conseguía enfocar lo que tenía en frente, entre el movimiento y las ondas de placer que le obligaban a mantener los ojos cerrados.

Sus caderas buscaron empujarse contra el cuerpo de papi Beka, la urgencia de sentirse lleno, los estremecimientos continuos... ah, el orgasmo de papi Beka, su semen bañando su interior, tan caliente, colmando sus entrañas. Aún seguía firme.

El calor. "Gracias", "lléname, papi Beka". Estaba tan sensible. Sus piernas no lo iban a sostener. Tan caliente, tan bueno... más adentro.

Justo en ese lugar.

Allí.

Sí.

Yuri gritó su orgasmo, formando un bonito arco con su espalda, perdido totalmente, tratando de recuperar el aire a grandes bocanadas, su cuerpo temblando con violencia contra su papi Beka.

―Tranquilo, bebé.

Asintió muy bien sin saber porqué. Se apoyó más contra el cuerpo del mayor, aún gimiendo quedo, buscando acurrucarse, lo más cerca posible. Las impresiones de gozo aún arrastrándose por su piel.

Oh.

Estaba tan cansado.

🔶️🔶️🔶️

Todo estaba bien.

O mejor que bien.

Las pruebas que tenía Yuri sobre las infidelidades de su madre apresuraron el juicio del divorcio; avergonzada y enfurecida como estaba Tatiana, no pidió nada más de lo que legalmente le correspondía, además de negarse a ver a alguno de los dos.

Otabek había pedido un traslado en su trabajo a una sucursal que estaba al otro lado del país; se lo concedieron por su buen desempeño y porque comprendían que estaba pasando por un mal momento con el tema de su divorcio y la disputa por los bienes.

La antigua casa fue puesta en venta y con el dinero recaudado compró una propiedad más tranquila y a las afueras de su nueva ciudad, sin ruidos molestos de las grandes poblaciones, sin vecinos inescrupulosos y sin problemas.

Por su parte, Yuri se quedaría a terminar ese semestre en la universidad. Rentó un pequeño cuarto durante los dos meses que le quedaban, había peleado por no separarse de su papi Beka, pero igualmente este lo convenció de que acabara su semestre para que pudiera convalidar esas asignaturas en otra universidad más cerca de su nueva casa.

Fueron los dos meses más difíciles para Yuri, pues cada día que pasaba sin Otabek sentía el miedo consumirlo. El miedo a perderlo, el miedo a que encontrara a alguien más, el miedo a que lo olvidara.

A diario sostenían largas conversaciones telefónicas, y se veían fines de semana por medio. No era un tiempo excesivamente largo, pero para el más joven eso era eterno.

Por eso, decretó que el mejor día de su vida fue cuando papi Beka fue por él a la residencia y le ayudó a empacar sus pocas pertenencias para irse a vivir juntos, por fin.

Yuri estaba seguro que allí sería feliz, que podría estar para siempre con papi Beka y que se amarían con más libertad.

En ese nuevo lugar nunca sabrían la historia familiar que hubo entre los amantes de edades tan dispares.  
  



	2. Little Prince's Kingdom

Otabek Altin jamás esperó que los hechos se descontrolaran tan rápido; nunca creyó, tampoco, que fuera tan fácil ceder ante sus impulsos y deseos.

Y allí estaba.

Esperando que su principito volviera de las clases del magíster para celebrar su cumpleaños número veinticinco.

Ese día le correspondía trabajar desde casa, solo tenía que corregir unos cuantos planos y mandarlos por correo a la empresa en la que llevaba cinco años trabajando.

No fue difícil adaptarse a esa nueva ciudad ya que tenía el puesto de trabajo asegurado y con el dinero de la venta de su antigua casa pudo comprarse una ideal. Yuri logró completar ese semestre y pidió traslado para la universidad del sector.

Por fin estaban juntos y empezaron a construir el reino donde solo estaban ellos dos.

No podía decir que vivían en una perfecta armonía porque ambos eran atormentados por los celos y el miedo; demonios constantes en su día a día. Miedo a perderse el uno al otro y celos de que alguien se pudiera entrometerse en su paraíso, a pesar del amor, la devoción y el cuidado que se prodigaban, no podían evitar sentir que todo acabaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sabía que Yuri era joven y en cualquier momento podía cansarse de él, buscar a alguien más, alguien pudiera seguir su ritmo, que pudiera satisfacer sus necesidad y lo comprendiera a cabalidad … alguien acorde a su edad. Lo que no sabía Otabek, era que Yuri pensaba similar: su principito no dejaba a su mente descansar con la idea de que quizás no era suficiente para alguien mayor, que podía considerarlo inmaduro y arrojarlo de su vida por no ser más que un chiquillo.

No importaba las palabras que usaran, el miedo, la inseguridad y la incertidumbre no desaparecerían, eran una sombra constante que opacaba su felicidad. Cada noche antes de caer dormidos volvían a jurarse amor, y aún así estaba esa espina de duda clavada en sus corazones.

🔶️🔶️🔶️

  
  


A lo largo de los años, Otabek analizó sus sentimientos una y otra vez, como había dejado atrás todos sus escrúpulos como para involucrarse sentimentalmente con Yuri.

¿Por qué?

En qué momento de aquellos años dejó de pensar en el rubio como su hijo.

Cuando recién lo conoció era como un gatito asustadizo, le temía, se escondía tras su madre para lanzarle miradas fugaces con su carita enfurruñada. Tatiana le había pedido que intentara hacer amistad con él, instándole a conversar con su pequeño hijo, convenciéndolo de que era un niño muy tímido e inteligente.

Efectivamente se encontró con un jovencito callado, y la primera conversación con él fue sobre gatos. El pequeño Yuri amaba los gatos, soñaba con tener uno algún día pero sabía que a su mamá no le gustaba la idea de que tuviera una mascota, por lo que se conformaba con mininos de peluche.

La siguiente vez que se vieron, Otabek le obsequió un gatito de peluche y vio brillar la fascinación en los ojitos verdes; Tatiana estaba contenta y en sus conversaciones en la cafetería le contaba como aquel regalo se había convertido en el juguete favorito de Yuri.

Al momento de darle la noticia de que se casaría con Tatiana, todos sus avances con la amistad con el niño parecieron desvanecerse; volvía el enojo a su carita cada vez que lo miraba, se abrazaba de su madre como todo un hombrecito protector, dejaba ver todos los celos que le causaba compartir a su madre con alguien más. Tiana una vez más intervino y le contó que sería una buena idea ilusionarlo con la idea de una mascota, para volver a ganarse su confianza.

No creyó que “ilusionarlo” fuese lo correcto, Otabek le concedió su sueño y al día siguiente de que madre e hijo se mudaran a su casa, lo llevó al refugio de animales para que eligiera un amiguito. Puma Tiger Escorpion, le bautizó enseguida, Potya para abreviar.

Esa tarde recibió su primer abrazo de Yuri, y poco a poco fue creciendo en confianza hasta que le llamó papi Beka.

Fue determinante el hecho de que lo llamara de esa manera. Puesto que desde momento decidió que un niño tan dulce como Yuri solo necesitaba de protección y cuidados, le daría lo que necesitara, por que lo merecía.

Los años solo fueron estrechando su relación. Eran un equipo en el que muchas veces Tatiana pasaba a segundo plano, puesto que había actividades en las que ella no quería participar o no eran de su gusto, la mujer se perdió partidos de baseball, idas al cine, salidas a comer y conciertos solo por negarse a compartir con ellos.

La forma en que Yuri se esforzaba en la escuela y en todo ámbito era algo que derretía su corazón, era tan pequeño pero tan perseverante que estaba seguro que no había nadie más como él. Cada ocasión que compartían era como un tesoro, cada vez que el pequeño rubio le pedía que le contara historias, cuando le dejaba esas bonitas cartas y dibujos en su escritorio deseandole un buen día, los juegos en el patio, los domingos corriendo por la casa, hacerle bromas a Tatiana; fue gracias a esos momentos que empezó a creer que podía ser un buen padre.

Yuri se desvivía procurando ser perfecto en todo cuando hacía, parecía dispuesto enfrentarse a todo buscando su aprobación. Le empezó a llamar principito, por ser tan bello y tan valiente. Y el chiquillo no hacía más que sonrojarse, demostrando una y otra vez porque merecía ser llamado ese apodo tan cursi. 

¿En qué momento cambió todo?

Quizás Otabek empezó a reparar más en él cuando su pequeño principito tenía alrededor de los trece años.

Estaba entrando en esa difícil etapa de la adolescencia. Tatiana estaba cada vez más lejos de su familia, entendía que era por el trabajo y que una mujer como ella necesitaba tener cierta independencia, pero creía que era un poco injusto que dejara a Yuri de lado y ni siquiera le permitiera llamarla mamá; además de que parecía todo el tiempo molesta y peleaban más que de costumbre.

No quería admitir que comenzó a esquivar los encuentros con Tatiana. Su matrimonio ya no era el mismo que al principio, las cosas se enfriaron y no hizo nada por reparar lo que fuera que estaba destruyendo su matrimonio.

Al contrario, decidió volcar toda su atención y cariño a Yuri.

Quiso estar más cerca de su hijastro. Más de una vez escuchó que entre los doce y los diecisiete eran los años en que, si no se trataba con cuidado, se podía perder la relación con los hijos; así que lo intentó lo mejor que pudo para estar cerca de él y acompañarlo en las dificultades que pudiera tener a esa edad.

Sin embargo, su principito empezó a evitarlo.

Otabek meditaba sobre esto cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pensando si debía darle su propio espacio, pero había algo dentro de él que le obligaba a mantenerse cerca. Se sentía nervioso frente a la posibilidad de que Yuri estuviese haciendo cosas indebidas para su edad.

Durante aquellos años lo vigiló más veces de las que les hubiese gustado reconocer, controlaba los horarios y revisó sus historiales de internet. Allí último fue donde tuvo más trabajo: su pequeño había empezado a ver pornografía… y no de cualquier tipo, si no que pornografía homosexual; supuso que era por la edad, su curiosidad, el despertar sexual, o quizás se sentía atraído por personas de su mismo sexo, cualquiera fuera la respuesta, estaba bien, aquello era normal.

Cuando quiso tratar ese tema con Tatiana, esta solo le dijo que ese tema tendría que resolverlo él porque ella no entendía esas cosas de hombre. Y esa fue la última gran charla que tuvo con la mujer.

Las semanas pasaban y quiso conversar con Yuri sobre esos temas, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado, menos ahora que era un adolescente escurridizo que pasaba largas jornadas fuera de casa por las clases extras que su madre le había hecho tomar.

Tenía la impresión de que las cosas solo se complicarían.

  
  


🔶️🔶️🔶️

  
  


De evitarlo completamente, Yuri pasó a estar pendiente completamente de Otabek. Era como su asistente personal, hacía todo lo posible por complacerlo en todos los aspectos y velar de que tuviera cuánto necesitaba mientras estaba en casa.

Volvían a ser el equipo que eran antes.

Sin embargo, sabía que algo había cambiado, aunque no sabría decir qué.

Había algo en la actitud de Yuri, algo que se alojaba en el fondo de sus preciosos ojos verdes además de esa admiración velada, había un anhelo diferente que no pudo definir; quizás… quizás si hubiese podido averiguarlo se habría alejado antes.

Hubo días en los que Otabek se encontraba a sí mismo perdiéndose en la grácil figura de Yuri.

Intentaba convencerse de que se trataba de algo normal, es decir, cuando salía con Yuri a algún lugar todos se le quedaban viéndole. Es que era imposible no hacerlo cuando tenía esa gracia y elegancia para andar, o seguir el movimiento de su cabello rubio que le gustaba llevar algo largo (a pesar de lo que su madre le decía), todo en su rostro era perfecto, desde sus delgados labios rosas hasta sus tupidas pestañas claras y armonizaba completamente con su figura estilizada.

Y a pesar de estar en aquella edad en donde la mayoría se siente ajeno a su cuerpo, Yuri parecía no haber pasado por ninguno de esos problemas.

Era precioso, y aún seguía siéndolo.

Tal vez fue aquello que lo atrajo y empezó a desviar sus pensamientos.

O fue el conjunto de sus atenciones, o el hecho de que su pequeña familia se redujera solo a él.

Jamás tendría una respuesta a eso, no podía responde por qué sostener a Yuri entre sus brazos se sentía tan correcto, por qué ya no era suficiente solo con abrazarlo como antes, por qué sentía celos de los que pasaban más tiempo con su principito.

Otabek se volvió más sobreprotector con el menor, y a este no parecía molestarle, todo lo contrario, daba la impresión de que le gustaba. Dedicaban todo su tiempo a estar juntos, Tatiana había pasado a segundo plano, ni siquiera la consideraban entre sus planes, su mundo se reducía a ellos dos.

No sabía cómo fue que empezó a desearlo, a aparecer en sus sueños, a arruinar lo último que quedaba de su vida matrimonial. En todo estaba Yuri, todo le recordaba a él, y solo podía pensar en los cabellos rubios y los bellos ojos verdes… aquellos que eran diferente a los de su esposa.

Se sintió enfermo.

Sucio. 

Un hombre corrompido por la belleza de un adolescente. Por sus propios pensamientos perversos hacia quien debía cuidar y ver con ojos de padre.

Un anormal.

Y aún así no hizo nada, prefirió ahogarse en las fantasías de quedarse con Yuri y ser feliz a su lado, de una manera diferente.

No importaba que fuera un chico, no importaba la diferencia de edad y que él prácticamente lo había criado. ¿Cómo iba a importar si su principito era lo más perfecto y dulce en la tierra?

Un tierno pecado que se desvivía por él. Todas aquellas atenciones que Yuri le brindaban no hacían más que alimentar la llama de su amor malsano, tocar su piel tan blanca, tan lozana y pura.

Ah. Eso era.

Yuri era la imagen viva de la pureza. Un ícono para adorar y venerar, un ángel devastador que era capaz de reducirlo a cenizas con su poder.

Haría lo que fuera, si Yuri se lo pidiera...

¿Lo amaba?, se preguntaba cuando pasaba las noches encerrado en su despacho, encerrado, queriendo sofocar los sentimientos incorrectos con la carga laboral, pero era imposible… porque cerca de las tres de la mañana, como una aparición sagrada, su dulce Yuri aparecía por la puerta con expresión soñolienta, pidiéndole que no trabajara tanto y fuera a descansar.

¿Cómo le explicaba que no descansaba gracias a él?

Su principito no merecía aquello que rondaba su mente, no merecía sus sentimientos oscuros, no merecía su amor retorcido… él debía ser libre.

O eso creyó hasta el día de su cumpleaños, cuando su ángel se descubrió como un demonio seductor.

Sus apetecibles labios le robó el aliento y algo más.

Lo detuvo cuando quiso escapar, lo obligó a explicarse. ¿Algo habría cambiado si simplemente lo dejaba ir?

Pero el tiempo se había detenido para ambos y nada importó. La dulzura se diluyó en lascivia cuando los besos continuaron y rebalsaron el nivel amoroso.

Yuri lo deseaba tanto como él lo hacía, se lo demostró, humillándose en sus rodillas, tomándolo entre sus labios y deleitándolo de una forma impensada. Su principito lo hacía perfectamente, entregándose y buscándolo por igual, incitándolo a que fuera más lejos.

El placer nubló sus sentidos y tomó lo que el menor le daba. No le importó hasta que la bruma desapareció de su mente.

El peso del pecado que había cometido le impedía volver a disfrutar del rostro en éxtasis de Yuri. Se arrepintió, pero no había manera de volver el tiempo atrás, no había forma de recuperar todo lo que perdió en aquel instante, no podía ver nada más allá del telón de la culpa.

Volvía a fallar y ahora no era algo que estaba en su mente. Había sucedido.

Quiso enmendarlo, pedir piedad a su pequeño ángel, a su principito, a su bebé…

—Nada malo, papi Beka. Es un secreto entre los dos.

Y allí se condenaron ambos.

  
  


🔶️🔶️🔶️

  
  


Sería hipócrita el no reconocer que fue uno de sus cumpleaños más especiales. 

Jamás podría reconocer que pasó la noche en vela reproduciendo una y otra vez los sucesos ocurridos.

Yuri jamás sabría cómo barrió toda la culpa de su sistema con sus últimas palabras.

  
  


🔶️🔶️🔶️

  
  


Yuri le había dicho que lo amaba, confesó sus sentimientos exponiendo su corazón ante él, entregando sus sentimientos en bandeja de plata. 

Otabek se confesó de la misma manera, y le hizo el amor por primera vez.

Fue dulce y perfecto, justo como su niño.

Su principito se entregó sin oponer resistencias ni obstáculos de ningún tipo. Lo invitó al calor de su cuerpo directamente, sin rodeos ni dobleces, dejándole saber cuánto deseaba aquello.

Era el adulto allí, pero aún así Otabek no quería las responsabilidades, solo quería a su principito en sus brazos.

Oh, con tanta ternura le permitió recorrerlo con besos, marcando cada lugar oculto y perdido, reclamándolo como suyo. Entre suspiros repetía “papi Beka”, avivando el delirio entre ambos; a veces dejaba de lado su bienestar para prestarle atenciones, con sus ojos verdes ardiendo en ansias y sentimientos de devoción.

—Te amo, papi Beka. Te amo, tanto. Desde hace mucho. Déjame estar contigo para siempre.

—Para siempre, mi principito. Te amaré para siempre.

Dócil, como una flor silvestre, fue dejándose amar. Su pálida piel se teñía con el rubor de sus pasiones, su rostro sonrojado contraído en un seductor gesto de satisfacción; desinhibido, Yuri dejó brotar los lamentos que demostraban su placer.

Se descubrió para Otabek, dejándole alcanzar la gloria entre sus largas piernas.

Afable, sumiso y dulce. 

Ese lado de Yuri que nadie más conocía era por completo de él, su principito lo juraba entre sus ahogados gemidos: no iba a entregarse a nadie más. Nunca.

Sonaba tan decidido que sus palabras aún rondaban su mente.

Continuamente se repetía que todos los momentos con Yuri eran su tesoro.

Con los sentimientos igual de frescos que el primer día, los mismos temores y la misma felicidad, recibió a su principito el día de su cumpleños número veinticinco.

Estaba radiante y hermoso como siempre y como nunca.

Su sonrisa dulce solo para él, sus brazos ávidos de un abrazo para fundirse en uno solo, su expresión risueña.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yura

—¿Aún soy tu principito, papi Beka? ¿a pesar de que estoy viejo?.— usó un tono ligero de voz, dando a entender que una broma, pero la preocupación se dibujaba en la comisura de su boca.

—¿Viejo?.— asintió escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.— No estás viejo, bebé. Siempre serás mi principito

—Te amo, papi Beka. Sigamos juntos para siempre.

—Para siempre.

Besó su frente, barriendo con su mano los rubios cabellos que ocultaban su mirada favorita. Su rostro había cambiado con el tiempo, era más maduro, pero el brillo infantil se alojaba en sus pupilas, y mientras estuviera allí, vivirían en el reino que construyó exclusivamente para su principito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden, por favor, que Yuri y Otabek son un par tóxico y están en una relación enfermiza en esta historia :3 💕 podrán ser felices, pero siempre habrá algo carcomiendo su tranquilidad.
> 
> So, muuuuuchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por leer, comentar y hacerme una personita feliz y terriblemente avergonzada por escribir esto (a pesar de que ya han pasado dos años) :'v


End file.
